Und dann kam sie
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Snapes erstes Mal zu beschreiben, war die Aufgabe einer Challenge. Mein Beitrag ist eher nüchtern-ernüchternder Art. Ich wünsche dennoch gute Unterhaltung.


Mein Beitrag zur Snapes-erstes-mal-Challenge auf profsnape . de

**Und dann kam sie**

**Prolog**

Die Tapeten schälten sich von den feuchten Wänden, übersät mit Flecken von zerquetschten Spinnenleibern und anderem Getier, das es gewagt hatte, ins Haus zu kriechen.

Den Bewohner des kleinen Zimmers störte der deprimierende Zustand seines Elternhauses, in das er erst am morgen zurückgekehrt war, in diesem Moment nicht. Zum einen war es nun dunkel, und zum anderen war er auf etwas anderes konzentriert. Auf etwas ganz anders. Auf den Kosmos, den die Lust für denjenigen bereit hält, der zum wiederholten Male in seinem jungen Leben den eigenen Körper berührt und verführt. Und der weiß, was ihn erwartet, ohne die abgeklärte Analyse, dass er sich selbst nur einen runter holt - nicht mehr und nicht weniger - was den wundervollen Kosmos mit der Zeit enorm schrumpfen lässt.

Nein, der junge Mann hatte diesen scheinbar unendliche Kosmos aus Glücksgefühl noch vor sich, da er das, was er tat und dafür bekam, noch für ein seltsames, ganz eigenes Wunder hielt, das - in dieser sonst trostlosen Welt - nur ihm zu gehören schien.

Doch so konnte es natürlich nicht bleiben. So, wie leider alles Schöne und Einzigartige irgendwann vergeht, und die Erkenntnis sich manifestiert, dass nichts allein nur uns gehört.

Manchmal jedoch ist selbst dem Unglücklichsten im Leben ein Moment des großes Glück vergönnt.

Und das Glück kam mit ihr.

Ein nur kurzer, doch so intensiver Moment seines Glücks, dass er all das aufzuwiegen schien, was ihm je geschehen war.

Und davon erzählt nun diese Geschichte.

**Eine Nacht vor etlichen Jahren in Spinners End**

In seiner Brust hämmerte es. Die Art von Hämmern, die er inzwischen ersehnte - so, wie er das Hämmern seines Herzens verabscheute, wenn es aus Angst heftig schlug.

Das hier jedoch war ein gutes Gefühl - bestimmt war es verboten, denn es war etwas, worüber man nicht sprach. Er zumindest hatte noch nie jemanden davon sprechen hören.

Wenn seine Hand um seinen harten Penis lag, ihn inständig und kraftvoll rieb, dann wurde jede andere Empfindung fortgewischt und nur das kitzelige Gefühl blieb, das sich in enorm kurzer Zeit zu einem wahren Feuerwerk der Empfindungen steigerte, bis etwas aus der Spitze seines Penis hervor spritze, und das Feuerwerk ganz langsam abebbte, um ihn nach dem gleißenden herrlichen Gefühl wieder allein in seiner kalten Welt zurück zu lassen.

Konnte man es ihm übel nehmen, dass er ihr so oft wie möglich auf diese Art entfloh? Es war bestimmt verboten. Ganz bestimmt. Doch danach zu fragen, ob es wirklich verboten war, erschien ihm unmöglich. Und besser, er wusste es gar nicht. Denn er hätte auch beim strengsten Verbot nicht widerstehen können.

Es war schön, es endlich einmal im Liegen tun zu können. Nachdem es vorbei war, konnte er einfach die Augen schließen und dämmerte, trotz der streitenden Schreie aus dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, in den Schlaf hinüber.

Als er es in Hogwarts vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten mal gemacht hatte, war es eher durch Zufall passiert. Im Schülerbad, als er sich wusch. Danach war er 'da unten' sauberer gewesen, als je zuvor in seinem Leben, und das Wasser hatte hinfort gespült, was er unwillkürlich hervorgebracht hatte.

Es im Schlafsaal zu tun, war undenkbar. Ständige Lauscher in der Nacht, ständige Verhöhnungen am Tag, waren eine schlechte Mischung, um loszulassen. Und so hatte er die kurze Zurückgezogenheit in den Toiletten genutzt, um das schöne Gefühl herbeizuholen. Danach von den kalten Wänden und der offenen Kloschüssel in die Wirklichkeit zurückgezogen zu werden, war jedoch bei Weitem unangenehmer gewesen, als nun in seinem kargen Zimmer zu liegen und zu wissen, dass eine ganze Nacht ohne Getuschel über ihn zwischen dem Moment seiner Befriedigung und dem nächsten Morgen lag.

**Der nächste Morgen**

"Bringt man euch auf dieser Schule für Abartige nicht bei, wie man sich ordentlich wäscht?"

Die Stimme von Tobias Snape klang scharf wie eine Messerklinge. Seine Bewegungen waren ruckartig, als müsse er sich überwinden, sein eigenes Kind anzufassen. Dieses Anfassen bestand aus seiner Hand, die sich wie ein Schraubstock um den dünnen Oberarm des schmächtigen Severus legte, den Jungen mit sich riss, ihm im Bad herrisch den dünnen Schlafanzug vom Leib riss und das Kind dann in der Dusche so lange unter einem kalten Wasserstrahl an die eisigen Fliesen drückte, bis Severus' Lippen blau wurden. Der Vater stellte das Wasser ab, warf dem anfänglich pubertierendem Sohn mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf dessen noch schamhaarlose Genitalien ein Handtuch zu, und sagte: "Trockne dich ab und zieh dir etwas Anständiges an. Dann hilfst du deiner Mutter, den Frühstücktisch zu decken."

Severus zitterte so stark, dass ihm das Handtuch zweimal aus den Händen glitt und in die noch nasse Duschwanne fiel. Er trocknete sich ab, so gut es ging, und zugleich schwor er sich, seinen Vater umzubringen. Irgendwann einmal. Er würde ihn dafür töten, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Vater es genoss, ihn zu quälen.

Während er seiner Mutter schließlich half, das Frühstück vorzubereiten, strich sie ihm über das noch nasse Haar. "Hast du Spaß auf Hogwarts?"

Was für eine seltsame Frage. Es gab keinen Spaß. Für die anderen vielleicht. Nicht für ihn.

Er nickte.

"Das ist schön, mein Schatz. Das ist wirklich schön." Sie küsste ihn auf die dunklen Strähnen.

Ein seltener Moment der Zärtlichkeit. Gierig so er ihn ein.

Dann betrat der Vater den Raum und die Mutter trat von Severus weg. Es war nicht gut, wenn sie so nah bei ihm stand. Tobias wurde schnell eifersüchtig. Auf alles und jeden.

Er griff zur Zeitung - eine Muggelzeitung. Unbewegte Bilder - tote Bilder. Tot wäre auch er irgendwann. Ein toter Muggel. Severus war über den Gedanken erstaunt. Er lernte so tief zu hassen an diesem Morgen, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Das Gefühl war merkwürdig, aber gut.

**Der nächste Abend **

Die Hände waren auf dem Kissen hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Severus starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte die Decke nur schemenhaft sehen, doch seine Gedanken waren ohnehin auf Reisen. Er dachte an seine Mutter. Sie war schön, fand er. Und sie war eine verlorene Seele. Er wusste nicht genau, was es mit verlorenen Seelen auf sich hatte, aber er wusste, sie war eine - genauso wie er. Es wäre schön, wenn Menschen mit verlorenen Seelen sich wenigstens gegenseitig finden würden - aber so war es nicht. Ein kurzer Moment des Naheseins, eine kurze Frage, eine kurze Antwort - gelogen zwar, aber eine, die sie glücklich machte. Für einen Moment. Sein Leben schien nur aus Momenten zu bestehen, weil er die unschönen Zeiten ausblendete, so gut es ging. Doch das Leben wirkte sehr holprig, wenn man nur wenige Momente des Glücks aneinander reihen konnte.

Seine Hände glitten unter die Bettdecke. Ein neuer Moment des Glücks wäre schön. Er wusste, wie er ihn bekommen konnte. Er begann seinen Penis zu reiben, der bereits hart war. Er rieb und dachte an gar nichts. Er war ganz auf sich selbst konzentriert. Und plötzlich tauchten Bilder in seinem Kopf auf. In seinen Gedanken hatte er seine Hände um den Hals seines Vaters gelegt. Tobias Snape röchelte. Severus rieb schneller. Sein Vater verdrehte die Augen. Severus Atem wurde flacher, er rieb hart und ohne Unterlass. Sein Vater zuckte ein letztes mal, seine Augen wurden kalt. Unter Severus Hand zuckte sein Penis, Sperma schoss hervor, wieder und wieder. Als das Pumpen aufhörte, drehte Severus sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Oh ja, das was er tat, war verboten. Er brauchte nun niemanden mehr zu fragen, er wusste es.

**Ein paar Wochen später**

Das inzwischen vertraute Schloss hatte ihn wieder. Es war ihm vertraut mit allen Facetten, die es für einen Jungen wie ihn zu bieten hatte. Dazu zählte die Arbeit, die er akribisch in seine Projekte investierte. Die stillen Gänge der Bibliothek, die mit ihren bebücherten Wänden so viel an Wissen boten, dass Severus sich zwischen ihnen geborgen und zugleich auf angenehme Art herausgefordert fühlte. Das Essen in der Großen Halle, das, im Gegensatz zu dem in seinem Elternhaus, üppig und vielfältig war, auch wenn man ihm nicht ansah, dass er überhaupt etwas zu sich nahm. Die sich verändernden Treppen, die ihn mit großer Sicherheit immer wieder unfreiwillig seinen Feinden auslieferten, sobald er glaubte, vor ihnen sicher zu sein.

So auch an diesem Morgen. Severus war auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm, von dem er sicher war, dass er um diese Zeit menschenleer war. Die Treppe jedoch änderte ihre Richtung und so stand er nur wenige Augenblicke später James Potter und seiner Bande gegenüber.

"Sieh an, der Streber Snape möchte mit uns spielen", wurde er abfällig begrüßt. Es war nicht Potter, der das gesagt hatte, doch sein Blick machte klar, dass ihm gefiel, wie die Sache sich entwickelte.

Erklärend wurde hinterher geschoben: "Er hat wieder ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke eingesackt, der Wichser."

"Wichser?", höhnte nun James, "ich glaube nicht, dass der überhaupt was zum Wichsen in der Hose hat."

Frivole Handbewegungen der Bande folgten, die Severus eindeutig als eine Verhöhnung dessen identifizierte, was er selbst bei sich tat, wenn er Trost in einem glücklichen Augenblick suchte, der nur ihm gehörte.

"Irgendwann werden wir mal nachsehen, Schniefelus. Dann ziehen wir dir die Hosen runter und schauen mal, ob du nun was zum Wichsen hast, oder ob du ein schwanzloser..." Der Rest ging schon in dem Gejohle der Bande unter.

Es war ihm gleich, wie sie ihn nannten. Sie hatten das Schlimmste getan, das sie ihm zu dieser Zeit antun konnten. Sie hatten das, was er brauchte, um Ausgeglichenheit und ein wenig Glück zu finden, in den Schmutz gezogen. Und nun wusste er mit Bestimmtheit, dass es nicht etwas war, das nur ihm gehörte.

Sie hatten es ihm weggenommen. Diese verdammten...Wichser. Es war das erste mal, dass er mit diesem Wort wirklich in Verbindung brachte, was es bedeutete.

In der darauffolgenden Nacht machte er es zum ersten mal in seinem Bett im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Verlangen war so übermächtig, dass er es einfach tun _musste_. Seine Gedanken waren gewalttätig dabei. In dieser Nacht verlor er vollends die Eigenschaft, sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen. Und er verlor den Zauber, den er bislang bei der Selbstverführung gefühlt hatte. Von einem Tag zum anderen wurde der glückliche Moment nur noch zu einem notwendigen Akt, um seine Aggressionen abzubauen.

**Drei Jahre später**

Lautlos übte er die unverzeihlichen Flüche. Er sprach sie nicht hörbar aus - noch nicht. Aber sie waren in ihm, und da sie sich von dem Hass nährten, der in ihm wohnte, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis sie so groß und kraftvoll waren, dass sie sich von ganz alleine über seine Lippen drängen würden.

Severus war muskulöser geworden, seine Statur war inzwischen die eines Mannes. Seine Körperbehaarung war dunkel und zog dort ihre Wege, wo es ihr scheinbar gefiel. Er spürte die Kraft, die in seinem Körper steckte. Was früher ein netter Zeitvertreib gewesen war, um seine gewalttätigen Anwandlungen in den Griff zu bekommen, war heute ein wichtiges Element, um seinen Körper im notwendigen Gleichgewicht zu halten. Der Reiz des Neuen war längst fort. Ebenso jeglicher Gedanke an Schönheit oder Rache, während er sich selbst einen Orgasmus verschaffte. Es war genau das, was die anderen Jungs so oft grölten - eine Runde Wichsen, nichts weiter.

Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle. Der Unterricht war gerade vorüber und er wollte an den See. Sein abgeschiedenes Plätzchen hatte bislang noch niemand gefunden. Er wollte, dass es so blieb, weshalb er stets auf der Hut war, damit ihm niemand folgte.

Die Zaubertränkearbeit in seiner Tasche ließ ihn zufrieden lächeln. Ein seltenes Lächeln, das Potter und seine Bande zu gehässigen und verletzenden Worten animierte. Severus hörte sie nicht - nicht heute. Er hörte sie nicht, weil sein Lächeln noch etwas anderes ausgelöst hatte. Etwas, das ihm sehr viel wichtiger erschien, als böswillige Mutmaßungen über den Akt seiner Zeugung, die die Bande nun ausstieß. Er beachtete es nicht, weil er etwas anders viel mehr beachtete. Es war ein anderes Lächeln, das er so unverhofft geschenkt bekam, wie die seltenen Küsse seiner Mutter.

Und dieses Lächeln bewirkte eindeutig ein körperlich sehr viel stärkeres Gefühl, als ein Kuss seiner Mutter!

Das Gefühl war überall. In seinem Kopf, der plötzlich ganz leicht schien. In seinem Bauch, der mit einem mal unbekannte fliegende Objekte in sich trug. In seinem Herz, das offenbar eine Treppe hinaufhüpfte. Und in seinem Geschlecht, das wohl von einem Schwarm Bienen gestochen worden war, so fühlte es sich an - nicht so schmerzhaft, aber so angeschwollen.

Ein einfaches Lächeln konnte so etwas bewirken? Bei anderen, ja, vielleicht. Aber bei ihm? Bei ihm, der nur eine hoffnungslose Romanze mit seiner Kindheitsfreundin Lily Evans hinter sich hatte, aus der er eindeutig als ewiger Verlierer hervorgegangen war, weil er sie vor kurzem an seinen schlimmsten Feind James Potter verloren hatte.

Und nun dieses Lächeln von der hübschen Rothaarigen, die eine Stufe unter ihm war. Sie erinnerte ihn an Lily. Mit einem Unterschied - sie gehörte nicht zu Potter.

Er strich verwirrt sein dunkles Haar zurück, und spürte, dass es etwas fettig war. Severus presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Das Lächeln der Rothaarigen verschwand. Sie ging an ihm vorbei. Zu spät. Er seufzte lautlos.

Als er das Schloss verließ, tauchte sie plötzlich hinter einem Baumstamm wieder auf. Rotes Haar, das in der Sonne glänzte. Sommersprossen, geradezu verschwenderisch ins Gesicht gestreut. Sie lächelte wieder - frech, lieblich, scheu...alles zusammen.

"Bist du wirklich ein Todesser?", fragte sie. Das saß wie ein Tiefschlag. Er antwortete nicht. Er wollte weg. Zu seinem Versteck. Allein sein. Frauen würden nochmal sein Unglück werden. Er spürte es, wie eine Prophezeiung, der er nichts würde entgegen setzen können.

Das Mädchen mit den Sommersprossen folgte ihm. Er blieb stehen. Sie sollte sein Versteck nicht kennen.

"Willst du mich küssen?", fragte sie, als ob sie sich nach der Uhrzeit erkundigt hätte. Er ging weiter. Das laute JA in seinem Kopf ignorierend.

"Ich würde dich gerne küssen", rief sie ihm hinterher. Er blieb stehen. Schweigend. Unfähig sich zu rühren. Und schon waren ihre Lippen auf seinen. Bei Merlin, sie küsste ihn mit Zunge! Sie schmeckte wie Apfelkuchen. Nur noch besser. Und sie roch so gut. Als sie sich von ihm trennen wollte, hielt er sie fest. Forderte einen weiteren Kuss, griff in ihr Haar und in ihren Nacken. Er streichelte sie. Er hatte noch nie zuvor ein Mädchen so geküsst. Und sie schien es zu genießen.

"Lily", raunte er schließlich benommen. "Nein, Lindsay", erwiderte sie. Er nickte mit dem Kopf, zum Zeichen, dass er auch damit einverstanden war.

"Du hast da ein Versteck zwischen den scharfkantigen Felsen", sagte sie. Er starrte sie an. Dann brachte er ironisch hervor: "Wenn du es weißt, ist es wohl kaum ein Versteck."

Sie lachte. "Ich bin dir gefolgt. Gestern. Ich kann sehr unauffällig sein, wenn ich will." Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Wie hatte er eine Verfolgerin mit flammend rotem Haar nicht bemerken können?

"Nimm mich mit dorthin! Du wirst es nicht bereuen." Ihre Stimme war wie Honig. Süß, schwer, und sie verklebte ihm das Hirn. Er nickte. Ergeben. Erregt. Erdolcht von der eigenen Lüsternheit, die in seiner Leiste pochte, als hätte sie ein Recht, ihm den Verstand auszuschalten.

Gemeinsam mit ihm kletterte sie über die schorfigen Steine, bis sie das Fleckchen erreicht hatten, das nicht viel Platz für zwei bot. Sie setzte sich zwischen seine Beine, darauf bedacht, ihm nicht weh zu tun. Dann beugte sie ihren Oberkörper zurück, griff seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste, während sie den Kopf weit zu ihm umwandte, um an seinem Hals zu knabbern.

Nie zuvor im Leben hatte er sich so erwachsen gefühlt. Niemals zuvor so sehr wie ein Mann. Er spürte ihre Brüste nicht nur, sondern er knetete sie. Und schließlich taten seine Hände einfach das, was zwingend notwendig schien. Er öffnete Knopf um Knopf ihrer Bluse, schob ihren BH zur Seite und spielte mit den Brustwarzen, die er zwischen seinen Finger rieb, während sie fordernd nach mehr stöhnte. Das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen war unmissverständlich. Lindsay rollte sich herum und zog Severus über sich. Ihm war nicht nach reden, und dennoch...er quälte die Worte hervor, die nötig waren, bevor er sich total vergessen würde.

"Warum ich? Warum...ich?"

Ihre Augen waren so nah, dass er die Punkte in ihrer grünen Iris sehen konnte.

"Weil du süß bist."

Süß? War das gut? Es klang nicht sehr männlich. Aber wenn es zu diesem Ergebnis führte, dann war er gerne dazu bereit, süß zu sein. Und zweifelsohne war _sie_ süß!

"Hey", sagte sie dann atemlos und ihre Händen hielten ihn an den Hüften fest, die er ganz automatisch auf sie gepresst hatte. "Hey, hör zu, Severus. Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr. Stört dich das?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum sollte mich das stören?", fragte er verwirrt.

Sie lachte erleichtert. "Gut. Dann ist es gut. Die meisten Jungs wollen lieber eine Jungfrau."

Er überlegte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er war nicht wie die meisten Jungs. Ihm war es egal, ob sie schon mit einem anderen geschlafen hatte. Nun war sie sein. Sein! SEIN!

Er schob ihren Rock hoch und tastete sich in ihr Höschen. Es war nass. Bei Merlin. Sie war schon nass für ihn! Willig spreizte sie die Beine und seine Finger fanden den Weg in den Quell ihrer Feuchtigkeit.

Wie eine Katze wand sie sich und gab sogar einige Laute von sich, die wie aufgeregtes Schnurren klangen. Leise dirigierte sie ihn, wenn er zu schnell wurde oder wenn er nicht die richtige Stelle fand, während er die wundersamen Falten zwischen ihren Beinen erkundete.

Es war aufregend und neu. Und sie war so unglaublich nass. Irgendetwas trieb ihn dazu, an ihr schnuppern zu wollen. Vielleicht sogar sie dort zu schmecken. Aber er widerstand diesem verrückten Wunsch. Was sollte sie sonst bloß von ihm denken?

Als sie seine Hose öffnete und seinen Schaft rieb, hätte er beinahe aufgeseufzt vor Wohlbefinden, und er fragte sich, warum er sich nie vorgestellt hatte, wie ein Mädchen ihn rieb. Anfangs hatte er sich gar nichts Konkretes vorgestellt, wenn er es sich selbst gemacht hatte. Danach hatte er sich vieles vorgestellt, während er es tat. Vieles was erschreckend brutal war. Das, was sie mit ihm tat, war so unbeschreiblich schön, dass er sie erneut küssen wollte.

Während ihre Zungen sich erneut berührten und nun noch wilder miteinander tanzten, geschah es wie von selbst, dass er sich auf Lindsay legte und sein Glied in sie gleiten ließ. Sie legte ihre Beine um seinen Hüften und gab ihm das Gefühl, ein wahres Wunderland gefunden zu haben. Sie zu entdecken war unglaublich schön und so geil, dass er sich immer wieder tief in sie brachte, um es voll auszukosten. Er hatte noch nie gehört, wie eine Frau einen Orgasmus bekam - bis zu diesem Augenblick, in dem sie stöhnend unter ihm erschauerte, sich an ihn krallte und dabei tiefe Striemen auf seinen Schultern hinterließ.

Er war so froh, dass sie offensichtlich einen Höhepunkt hatte, denn er konnte sich unmöglich länger zurückhalten. Wild pumpte er in sie hinein. Ergoss sich in dem Schoß, den sie ihm darbot. Schließlich legte er sich erschöpft neben sie, so gut es auf dem kleinen Platz möglich war. Severus ahnte, dass er viel zu schnell gekommen war. Aber sie schien glücklich zu sein.

Sie sah auf den See, während sie verträumt seinen Bauch streichelte.

"War es dein erstes mal?", fragte sie leise. Er räusperte sich. "Ja", gab er dann zu.

Sie lächelte. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist wirklich gut darin." Er schwieg - peinlich berührt und zugleich doch voller Stolz.

Dann zog er sich an und sah auf den See, während sie sich ebenfalls anzog. Als sie sich wieder zwischen seine Beine setzte, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt, sagte sie plötzlich: "Du weißt, dass es nicht viel zu bedeuten hat, nicht wahr? Ich meine, das heißt jetzt nicht, dass wir ein Paar sind, oder so."

Er schwieg.

"Ich hatte einfach eine Schwäche für dich, schon seit ein paar Wochen. Wenn du möchtest, können wir es irgendwann nochmal machen. Aber ich möchte keine feste Beziehung. Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand Anspruch auf mich erhebt, verstehst du?"

"Ja", sagte er dumpf. "Ja, ich verstehe."

"Also", fragte sie nun um gute Laune bemüht, "bist du jetzt ein Todesser oder nicht?"

"Warum möchtest du das wissen?"

"Nur so. Man sagt das über dich, weißt du?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber eigentlich hat das nichts zu bedeuten. Ich meine, ob du einer bist oder nicht, ist mir eigentlich egal."

Severus roch an ihrem Haar. Der Duft erinnerte ihn abermals an Apfelkuchen. Und es war ihr egal, was er war. Nicht so wie Lily. Lily hatte eine Wunde in seinem Herzen hinterlassen, von der er ahnte, dass sie niemals heilen würde.

Und irgendetwas rief die Prophezeiung wieder auf den Plan, dass die tiefe Liebe zu Lily, die er nie körperlich besessen hatte, irgendwann zu seinem Verhängnis werden würde.

Doch in seinen Gedanken fand von nun an Lindsay ihren Platz, selbst Jahre später, sobald er seinen steinharten Schaft rieb, um sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Einige belanglose Liebschaften folgten, ohne Lily je auslöschen zu können - doch wenn er sich selbst befriedigte, war es stets Lindsay, an die er dachte.

**Die Nacht vor Severus Tod**

Es stand etwas bevor. Und es war nichts Gutes. Er wusste es. Severus spürte es mit jeder Faser seines Herzens. Und was tat sein verdammter Körper? Er schrie ihn lautlos an, dass er Erleichterung wollte, um die Spannung abzubauen, die sich unweigerlich in ihm angesammelt hatte. Viel zu lange war es her, dass Severus sich im Schoß einer Frau hatte versenken dürfen. Er sehnte sich nach einem weiblichen Körper. Doch viel mehr noch sehnte er sich nach einer Gefährtin, mit der er einen Teil seines Weges würde gemeinsam gehen können. Die einzige, mit der er es je in Erwägung gezogen hatte, war schon seit Jahren tot. Lily war der Grund, warum er heute immer noch hier war. Er hätte fortgehen sollen. Ganz woanders hin. Er wusste nicht wohin, aber auf jeden Fall fort. Severus seufzte leise bei diesen Gedanken und vertrieb die Erinnerung an Lily konsequent. Er gab dem Wunsch seines Körpers nach. Die Anspannung blieb, wie er enttäuscht feststellte. Schwer atmend drehte er sich zur Seite, blieb so liegen und schloss die Augen.

Als es Zeit wurde aufzubrechen, um Voldemort gegenüber zu treten, reihte Severus zum letzten mal die glücklichen Momente seines Lebens aneinander. Seine besondere Freundschaft mit Lily. Seine Liebe zu ihr. Die kurzen Augenblicke der Nähe mit seiner Mutter. Das Gefühl, dass ihre Seelen sich ab und an doch getroffen hatten. Die Erfolge auf Hogwarts, und den daraus resultierenden guten Abschluss. Die zugegebenermaßen etwas kühle Freundschaft zu Lucius. Die guten Zeiten der Vertrautheit, die ihn einst mit Dumbledore verbunden hatten. Die Erfolge Slytherins unter seiner Leitung als Hauslehrer. Das Geschenk, das ihm Lindsay vor scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit in seinem Versteck am See gemacht hatte.

Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass es inzwischen gar nicht mal so wenige schöne Momente waren.

Das war der Moment, in dem er sich schwor, sich noch mehr davon zu holen. Er wollte noch mehr dieser Momente sammeln. Und bald würde er frei sein, um genau das zu tun.

Dann brach er auf.

**Epilog**

Wie Eingangs schon erwähnt, muss alles einmal enden. Die Geschichte endet nun hier. Doch eines noch bleibt mir zu sagen. Severus' Geschichte ist noch nicht am Ende - nur meine. Denn kurze Momente des Glücks - oder auch längere - kann die Figur Severus Snape immer wieder aufs neue durch uns erfahren. Und so wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe, kann er noch eine ganze Menge davon vertragen.


End file.
